


Good goodbye

by supealavigne



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supealavigne/pseuds/supealavigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's twisted. This is not what I planned it to be. I just couldn't stop.</p></blockquote>





	Good goodbye

 

"How would you like your funeral to be?"

  
Unexpected as he always was, Ohno raised the question out of nowhere while they were all relaxing in their greenroom after a tiring filming of VS Arashi. The first to react was Jun. He straightened his back, eyebrows started to furrow as he asked: "What?"

  
"I just want to know."

  
Jun exchanged a confused look with Sho. The older had already stopped reading his newspaper.

  
"It'd better be a huge huge funeral," Nino paused his game. He even shifted from his resting position to a serious one. His voice, though, was somehow playful, "If I die, I want you to invite all our friends in the agency to come. And then there would be one day for the fans. I would watch from above to count how many people actually care about my death."

  
Aiba joined the conversation, "Do you think your ex would come?"

  
"She would," Nino said somewhat proudly, "I was her boyfriend after all."

  
The two little idiots were giggling when a deep voice interrupt, "I'd love to manage my funeral. What comes after what, like that."

  
"Even when you're dead you want to take control," Nino commented, "How bossy, J."

  
"I want my death to reflect perfectly how I have lived," Jun shrugged, "I can't think of something right now but I assure you, that will be a great funeral of a great human being."

  
Aiba laughed at Jun's half joke, "And I don't want people to cry in my funeral, that would be awkward to see people I love cry for me," the sunshine beamed at the concert master, "Hey Jun, if I die before you, I'll count on you to make my funeral a happy event for my acquaintances."

  
"Idiot, Aiba-chan," Sho slapped his head lightly and smiled at him, "Mine should be a normal, quiet funeral after all."

  
"Boring, Sho-chan," Nino whined from his seat.

  
"I want to be cremated after I die," Sho pretended to ignore Nino completely, which earned him a magazine thrown at his direction, "That way you guys won't have to bother to find a place to bury my dead heavy body."

  
They laughed merrily and commented some more until Nino realized that there was one more funeral left undecided.

  
"Hey, Oh-chan, what about-"  
His sentence was cut halfway as something sharp was stabbed in hin skinny back. He mouthed a surprised "Ah" then everything went completely black. And red.

  
Aiba was the first to scream out of fear and panic. Sho kept the younger two behind his back as they stepped back towards the door. Jun was shaking like crazy, and Aiba was crying out loud, staring at his best friend's corpse laying cold on the floor. Part of him was dying to rush there and hold the younger tight, not minding whatever might happen. The last thing he knew, was Sho and Jun's faint screaming voice behind him and Nino's wide eyes right in front of him.

  
\---

  
When the staffs got into the green room in panic, they found five dead bodies all over the place. Aiba was still holding Nino, Sho and Jun was in the position of attempting to pull Aiba away. And on top of them all, was Ohno Satoshi, whose right hand was holding a knife stabbing to his chest and left was clutching a piece of paper:

  
"Nino: Huge with a lot of people and fans  
Jun: Gorgeous and perfect  
Aiba: Without tears  
Sho: Normal, cremation  
Ohno: A funeral with the rest of you."

\---

  
_BREAKING NEWS: ARASHI'S LEADER, OHNO SATOSHI, COMMITTED MURDER: STORM HAS STOPPED?!_

  
_..._

  
_Ohno Satoshi's personal doctor revealed that he has been suffering from a brain malfunction which causes hallucination for a few months now and it seems that drugs and other kinds of therapy only make it worse. The cause of the illness is still unidentified. Johnny's Jimusho refuses to provide any further information for the time being._

**Author's Note:**

> It's twisted. This is not what I planned it to be. I just couldn't stop.


End file.
